


兔子與狸貓並不是什麼友好動物園的夥伴

by peach_sauce, saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: #安倉、丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 20





	兔子與狸貓並不是什麼友好動物園的夥伴

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇： https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081275  
> 今年🍐肉醬送我的生日禮物🤩🎁🎁🎁  
> 發來這邊存放一下～
> 
> #雷普、泥塑、女裝、剃毛（  
> #當過一次0的我是不是就再也不能當1了  
> #兔子🐰与狸猫🐼的友好乐园

点击保存，关闭文档，拔掉电脑电源。

大仓忠义长叹一口气，高度集中的脑力工作让他眼眶发疼，已经三月却还是开大的暖气也使人觉得闷得慌。他捏捏酸痛的眼头，张望了一下四下无人，便扯下口罩大口呼吸外界的新鲜空气。

难得的华之金曜日，要不是刚才为了找理由推掉同事去喝一杯的邀请，他也不用一个人孤零零地自愿加班。大晚上的，不仅只是拿饼干草草填过的肚子开始饿，倒真的想去喝一杯。

如果是在家附近的话，应该没那么容易被发现吧。

他点开自己ins主页，向下滚动的屏幕里是各式各样的食物，这家的烤串很好吃，但这家周五有happy hour打折，那一家也有春季限定的新调酒……拍下的照片精心挑选过角度加上美味橘色滤镜，大仓手指一下一下点着触摸屏，不知不觉中陷入沉思，连有个大活人凑到他隔壁都没发现。

“おーくら，”隔壁部门丸山的声音在耳畔响起，大仓一个激灵，急急忙忙把口罩拉起来，“喝一杯，走不走？”

丸山长他差不多两年，两人同一年中途入社，午休的时候屡次在街角开的新餐厅碰到面，一来二去就变熟起来，周边的店铺都吃腻的日子里蹭过他不少便当配菜，休息日也偶尔约出来探索新店。他伸出手把大仓主页滑上去，跟他说吃过的店没什么意思，不如跟他走有好地方介绍。

他们两个口味相投，聊起来也投机，大仓心想丸山挑的地方大概不会出错，那当然除了答应就没有其它选项了。

……但如果知道安田章大也在，那他就算是承包了往后一年里丸山的所有午餐便当，都不会答应跟他来的。

全盘使用间接照明的酒吧里，约莫只有酒保身处的吧台要明亮一点，大仓极力往角落里边缩，几乎要把收到包里的口罩重新戴上。

带他来的丸山在店里遇见了朋友，招呼着坐到了一起，说你们两个喜欢的音乐人都差不多，可能还在livehouse见过，不如今天认识一下。大仓却像从邻居家借来的猫，三棍子打不出一个屁，只顾着埋下头静静喝酒。丸山见他这样便没再强求，只是隔三差五往他这边瞄一眼 ，在酒杯空之前给他推荐新的调酒，让酒保给他又再满上一杯。

大仓便一杯一杯地接着喝，并非是丸山自己帮他解释好的加班加到身心俱疲，单纯是做缩头乌龟逃避跟丸山的好友讲话。那位偶然相遇的友人——安田章大生得小巧玲珑，明朗的金发衬得他一张脸年纪格外小，笑起来还露出两颗兔牙。放在合con定然大受欢迎，坐在酒吧里短短两个小时，也招来了男的女的络绎不绝搭讪。

要是放在往日，那大仓本人大约也不能免俗。安田开朗又可爱，正是他最喜欢的类型。然而三个月前某个晚上的经历告诉他，越美丽的花毒性越大，越鲜艳的蘑菇越不能吃。

那天他与安田相遇在公司附近某个gay吧，那里氛围不错、人流不多不少，正适合他寻找仅此一夜的床伴。本以为天使面孔的安田是ss级目标，乖巧的小兔实际上却是披着小型动物皮的凶兽，摁着他剥皮拆骨全数拆吃入腹，第一次用后面便被中出射了满满一肚子，种种恶劣行径不说，还趁他昏昏沉沉的时候把他精心打理的胡子全部剃掉了。

当时他没来得及跟安田控诉，第二天醒来对方早就消失不见，留下一张不知从哪张传单角落撕下来的纸条，联系方式后面还画上一只迷你海豚。大仓差点没忍住对空气翻白眼，随手就扔到厕所垃圾桶里。浴室镜子照出的他自己因为头天晚上的情事哭肿了眼睛，嘴唇也被亲得带上比平时更艳几分的水红色。没有了胡子的遮挡，柔和的五官完整显露出来，配上洗过澡耷拉下来的刘海，活脱脱一只被欺负过头的玩具贵宾犬。

那天以后，他三个月都不敢在公共场合把口罩摘下来，冬天推说感冒，到入春便说是花粉症。等胡子长出来等了两三个星期，偶尔修剪的时候想起安田笑眯眯的脸，手一抖刮掉一块，又只能重新再来。分不清是上一份工作被上司性骚扰的阴影更大，还是真的强奸成功的安田更恐怖，往后在酒吧见到外貌可爱的小个子，大仓都觉得背后一凉，仿佛下一秒安田就会出现在背后将他带走，操得他哭都哭不出来，只能断断续续地求安田放他一马，然后对方好像听到什么好笑事情一样笑起来，说——

“大倉さん？”

对，就是这样的声音，明亮又澄澈，讲到开心的时候音调变得更高，几乎要变成一把小尖嗓。那天安田用的就是这种爽朗明快的声音，叫他——

“おーくら？”丸山的声音突兀地出现在这个场景，大仓皱皱眉，为此感到哪里不对劲。但他或许喝得有点多，又多是调酒，好几种高度数的酒混在一起，连脑袋都变得晕乎乎的。

一片朦胧之中，他听见安田轻快地跳下高脚凳，绕过来搀扶住他，那把声音又在耳畔响起。

“你喝醉了，妹妹。”

大抵是一回生两回熟，这次安田没再假扮温顺的小猫，大仓是被一杯水泼醒的。凉水顺着发梢滴滴答答流下来，洇湿了柔软亲肤的棉布。他上班本来衬衫和西装外套穿得齐齐整整，这一身约莫是安田给他换的，面料舒适设计简洁，黑白格上点缀一条黑色腰带中和气氛，让整件衣服变得低调而不失优雅。若非这是条胸前一片平板式剪裁的童装长裙，他倒要夸奖一下安田的好品味。

“妹妹，怎么那么贪睡，不是说好了要和哥哥聊天吗？”坐在宽大双人床另一边的丸山语气轻柔，仿佛真的在对他年龄相差颇大的亲妹说话。大仓正想反驳他是不是喝多了脑子不清醒，转过去的另一边脸颊就被冰凉的指尖戳了戳，是不满失去他注意力的安田。

对方手掌摊开，锋利的刀片在灯下闪着刺眼的银光，晃得大仓皱起眉头。安田捏着他的下巴把他扳回来，指缝被粗硬的胡须磨蹭得生疼，皱起眉头故意用反光刺他眼睛，好像大哥哥怪罪顽劣的小孩，又不肯罚他重过打打手心。

“上次才帮你处理完，怎么现在又变这样了。”安田伸手过去，一用力硬是揪下一根来，“女孩子怎么可以长这种东西，好脏。”

大仓被浴袍上抽下来的腰带绑住，动弹不得。他张了张嘴，想凶对方将他快点放开，又想骂安田妄想过度，适合去甄选四季剧团过他的戏瘾。但上次他这么做以后安田为了证明他真的是所谓的“妹妹”，用酒店洗漱包的发圈把他的分身套了整整三圈，非要他只靠后面就高潮。先前已经被折腾过两次，初尝人事的穴受不住高强度的刺激，快感和无法释放的空虚感夹击得他像被绑在火刑架上一样难受，明知磨得穴口发麻的撞击是上刑，还要撅起屁股去迎合安田的制裁。那晚安田到天色泛白时才肯放过他，肉刃拔出来以后射进去的东西大半都溢出来流到床单上，大仓早已没有力气作出什么反应，只能愣愣地看着安田举起手机比v跟他来了一张自拍，也不抱他去清理，兀自在旁边看起通贩网站来。刷一会还要特地拿到面前给他看，大仓抬起眼皮恹恹地扫一眼，全是各式各样的小女孩的花裙子。

其中一条现在就套在他身上，通贩网站上当然没有卖一米八大个子能穿得下的尺寸，这身估计算是XXXXL号的连衣裙也不知道安田是从哪里搞到的。但哪怕衣服再合身，也没有什么比三十代男人穿着幼童裙子更滑稽的事情了，更何况嘴唇上方和下巴丛生的胡子还遮住了下半张脸，本来在另一边的丸山饶有兴致地举着梳妆镜给他看，不合衬得仿佛情景喜剧中的一幕。

“怎么办啊，”丸山喟叹的语调仿佛京都大街小巷里的资深主妇，家长里短都要说出咏叹调气息。他大拇指和食指捏起大仓裙摆的边角，摇着头摆出嫌弃姿态，“上面和下面都乱糟糟的。”

他随手把梳妆镜一丢，手伸进裙摆里拨弄着大仓下体的毛发。大仓毛发生得浅，就算没有特意打理，那里也天然显现出一片荒野模样，寥寥几根耻毛孤零零塌成一片。实在长得和理想中的成熟温柔1形象太不相配，每次他去酒吧钓小朋友都刻意藏起来，也几乎不主动要求对方口交。丸山大剌剌掀开来，手指拨得他痒得不行。这人偶尔倒是真有些阴阳怪气，不知是真的跟安田一样嫌他不够“妹妹”，还是拐弯抹角嘲笑他再努力改换外形塑造人设形象也还是“妹妹”。

大仓听得烦起来，忍不住一脚踹他心口。可惜这丸山虽然看起来比笑面虎安田要好对付些，但也没傻到说完怪话以为自己不会遭罪。大仓被他捏住脚踝，硬生生拉成双腿大开的姿势，裙底风光一览无余，连安田都禁不住啧啧称奇。

丸山跟安田顶着大仓的白眼欣赏了一会，突然大声拍了一下手掌，好像有一颗小灯泡在他头顶上爆开：“上面还是下面？”

大仓满头问号，用力踢踢他，脚尖只挨到空气，“丸山隆平你在说什么怪话，不放开我你再也别想吃我的配菜了。”

安田适时地出声来掺一脚，手上剃须刀的刀片明晃晃反着白光。他也懒得去拿泡沫，往刚才揪的地方随手就来一刀，硬生生刮下一小撮毛发来，“你喜欢我们帮你打理上面的呢，”他瞟了瞟掀起来的裙子下的一片阴影，“还是下面的会比较好？”

事实上丸山和安田根本不是好相与的狸猫和兔子，非要用动物打比方的话，大概称作觅食的黄鼠狼和大猩猩比较恰当。大仓一对二抗议失败，反倒被安田折腾得下颌发红，不得不走进两人设下的圈套，不情不愿地选了上面。

于是安田满意地笑起来，戳戳丸山让他捡起镜子，两个人活脱脱配合默契的化妆师和助手。安田终于舍得从浴室拿出剃须泡沫，用指腹一点一点仔仔细细推满大仓半张脸。本来这种模样要被笑是新手上路的圣诞老人，但安田动作缓和，仿佛是借着这个机会描摹他的下颌轮廓，一旁的丸山默不作声，静静地举着镜子凝视着他们两个。一时间整个房间都没有其他声音，大仓看着镜子里倒映出的自己，觉得眼前景象大约可以跟什么素人出道的小圆盘重合，他像在原宿街道上被星探骗走的女高中生，在白得吓人的摄影棚里解开西式外套的扣子，百褶裙掉到地上的声音轰然作响。

而小电影导演安田为他着迷。安田托着大仓的下巴，从下颌角开始慢慢下刀。毛发和泡沫溶成一团，沾到安田的手指尖上，滴滴答答地落到格子裙的裙裾。大仓垂眼往下看打湿的裙摆，洇出一圈深色的水痕，怯生生的女高低着头看导演为她解开的文胸。然后导演举起照相机帮她拍下人生第一张offshot，安田拍拍他的脸要他看镜子，照出新生的、不谙世事的小鹿模样。

连留在现场的摄像助手都禁不住感叹新的尤物诞生。结束工作的人型置物架丸山捧着他的脸，亲亲热热地啄吻他下巴的弧线，温热的气息从侧脸到嘴角，丸山呢喃着“妹妹”和“真的好漂亮”之类的胡话，像理所当然似的跟他嘴唇碰嘴唇，欢欢喜喜地留下一句“本来就应该这个样子”。

安田拿来毛巾擦着他的裙子，慢腾腾地做着无用功，在丸山的间隙中插嘴，“你选上面的，我帮你处理了，那下面的是不是应该你自己来啊？”

果然，女子高中生签下的合约从来没有真的。

**Author's Note:**

> 😖按下愛心吧，為熊右國增加一點繁榮😖


End file.
